What Owen Harper Knows
by likemycoffee
Summary: Owen knows something is going on between Jack and Ianto, now all he has to do is prove it. Set somewhere in series one between 'They Keep Killing Suzie' and 'Captain Jack Harkness' Canon pairings. Very minor Gwen-bashing. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Notes

This is a random plot bunny that came to me begging to be written. It will be a two-shot so one more part to come later this week. My other two fics 'The Death of Lisa Hallett' and 'The Hand of Destiny' will also both be updated this week.

I can only apologise for taking so long to update. I know how frustrating it is for readers, but real life has just gotten in the way lately. I've been ill and my Nan has been in hospital so I haven't had much time for writing at all. I do appreciate your patience and normal service will be resumed shortly.

It's a subtle thing, a brush of fingers as a coffee cup is handed over. To anyone else it would have seemed perfectly innocent, but then he saw the twinkle in Jack's eye and the light blush creeping up Ianto's neck and it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

They were shagging. Jack and Ianto were shagging. He smiled to himself and looked down at his paperwork; the Captain and the Tea-boy, who would've thought it?

Once he'd worked out what was going on it seemed so bloody obvious. Ianto always made the coffee round at 11am and always, always took Jack his coffee last. Then Ianto would remain in Jack's office for half an hour or so before emerging with his shirt slightly rumpled or his hair a bit messier than usual; or he would enter a room without knocking and find Jack and Ianto quickly moving away from each other, trying desperately to look casual.

He wondered how he hadn't noticed anything before.

Owen knew that he should probably keep Jack and Ianto's secret, seeing as how they were obviously in no hurry to go public with their – relationship? No, it was hardly a relationship; a few shags in the office. Their arrangement was probably a more accurate description – but he had never been good at keeping things to himself, not huge pieces of gossip like this.

To Owen's credit, he did consider his gossip partner carefully. He knew that if Gwen were to get the slightest whiff of juicy gossip about Jack Harkness, she would in all likelihood start shrieking and cause a scene; so there really was only one option, the person with whom he knew was always up for a little discussion about Jack's personal life – Toshiko.

He tried talking to Tosh the next day, after seeing Ianto leaving Jack's office hurriedly smoothing his suit jacket.

'Hey Tosh, I think I know something.'

Toshiko had given him a withering look before she replied. 'Really Owen? That must be a nice change for you.'

'No,' Owen had continued, choosing to ignore her insult. 'Seriously Tosh, I think I know something about Jack.'

Tosh's eyes widened and Owen knew that he had her full attention. 'Tell me everything,' she instructed.

'He's shagging Ianto.'

Toshiko frowned. 'I don't think so Owen.'

'He is Tosh,' Owen replied. 'Look – I know you don't think he's gay but he is. He must be because he's definitely shagging Ianto.'

Owen went on to relay the details of all the interactions between the Captain and the Tea-boy that he had witnessed before looking back at Tosh, expecting her to be impressed with his skills of deduction. Instead he found her looking at him sceptically.

'I still think you're wrong,' she said.

'I'm not wrong Tosh. You're just bitter because I've got proof that Jack is gay. I'm right and you're wrong.'

'Trust me on this Owen,' Toshiko replied with conviction. 'Jack and Ianto are definitely not shagging.'

'What do I have to do, get photographic evidence?' Owen retorted and before Tosh could reply he continued, 'fine. I'll get photographic evidence if that's what it will take to convince you. Jack and Ianto are most definitely shagging.'

With that, Owen turned and headed off towards the autopsy bay. How could Toshiko not see it? He thought to himself. For someone so intelligent she certainly had trouble seeing what was right in front of her. Well he would just have to prove it to her beyond reasonable doubt. He would have to catch Jack and Ianto in the act. He smiled to himself, a plan already forming in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes

This story has grown and will now be either 3 or 4 parts because Owen got carried away and so did Jack and Ianto :-)

A rift alarm and a dead alien in need of autopsying prevented Owen from putting his plan into action straight away and when he finally made it back up to the main work area of the hub he found Ianto, Gwen and Tosh all seated at their individual desks, engrossed in paperwork; Jack was up in his office, presumably doing the same.

He stood awkwardly at the top of the stairs and his eyes automatically fixed on Ianto. For his plan to work, he needed to get access to the archives – something that was impossible with Ianto in the near vicinity. He needed to distract him.

'Any chance of a coffee Ianto?' he said, in what he hoped was an innocent tone. Apparently it wasn't because Ianto immediately turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

'What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing,' Owen replied. 'Why should anything be wrong?'

'No sarcasm; no insults; just "any chance of a coffee, Ianto?" What have you done?'

'Nothing, I can be polite sometimes you know!' Owen said defensively, ignoring the raised eyebrows of Toshiko and the 'yeah right,' of Gwen, muttered under her breath.

'What are you up to Owen Harper?' Ianto asked with a frown.

'Nothing,' Owen insisted. 'I just want a coffee that's all and last time I checked making the coffee was your job.'

'Fine,' Ianto replied standing up. 'But I know you're up to something.'

Owen just scowled at Ianto as he made his way over to the small kitchenette and a moment later, the sound of the coffee machine filled the hub.

'You are up to something aren't you?' Toshiko said quietly.

'Just getting my proof Tosh,' Owen shrugged before sitting down on Ianto's recently vacated desk chair.

'Owen no,' Toshiko said emphatically. 'For goodness' sake leave them alone.'

'No,' Owen replied. 'Not until you admit that I'm right and Jack is shagging Ianto.'

'They are not...' Toshiko began before lowering her voice slightly, aware of the close proximity of Gwen, 'they are not shagging, Owen.'

'What are you two whispering about?' Gwen piped up.

'Nothing,' Tosh said quickly.

'Just – who's turn it is to be on Weevil duty tonight,' Owen added.

'Oh,' Gwen frowned. 'I thought it was Jack and Ianto's turn.'

'Yeah, you're right. Jack does enjoy Weevil hunting with Ianto after all.'

Tosh rolled her eyes and looked back at her monitor.

Ianto chose that moment to reappear with a tray and handed Owen his mug. 'Here you are Sir,' he said sarcastically. 'I hope everything is to your satisfaction.'

Owen just grunted and then watched closely as Ianto handed Tosh and Gwen their drinks before making his way up to Jack's office with the remaining two mugs. Owen smiled as Ianto disappeared behind Jack's office door. Immediately he jumped up and abandoning his coffee mug on the desk, headed for the archives.

'Mm I thought I could smell coffee,' Jack said with a smile as Ianto entered the office but his smile faded when he saw the slight frown on Ianto's face. 'What's wrong?'

'I don't know,' Ianto said as he handed Jack his mug and perched on the edge of his desk in what Ianto liked to think of as His spot. 'I think Owen's up to something.'

'Really?' Jack frowned taking a sip of his drink. 'What makes you think that?'

Ianto shook his head slightly and looked over his shoulder towards the window. 'I'm not sure; just a feeling.'

'Well I've learned to trust your feelings,' Jack said seriously. 'Do you think it's something bad?'

'No,' Ianto replied. 'Probably not... but I just want to know what it is.'

Jack grinned and stood up, setting his coffee aside he moved to stand in between Ianto's legs and put his hands on his shoulders.

'Maybe I should do something to help take your mind off Owen then,' he said suggestively.

'Oh and what do you suggest?' Ianto smiled.

'I can think of a few things,' Jack replied. 'Things we've still got to tick off that list of yours.'

'I suppose we'd better go down into your bunker then hadn't we?' Ianto replied and wrapping his arms around Jack's neck, leaned up to kiss him passionately


End file.
